The present invention relates in general to an apparatus for converting an unformed quantity of a plasticly deformable substance, i.e. bagel dough, into a plurality of uniformly sized and shaped bodies having a generally toroidal configuration, i.e. bagels. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved apparatus capable of producing large quantities of uniformly sized and shaped bagels in a relatively short period of time without changing the inherent desirable qualities of the dough by over-working and punishing it.
Bagels are formed from a very heavy, tough and elastic dough. The finished bagel should be seamless and should be uniform in thickness. In forming the dough before baking it, the dough cannot be over-worked, punished or kneaded excessively or it will not rise during the baking operation.
Prior art devices for sizing and shaping dough into bagels such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,407,754; 3,433,182; and 3,792,940 have utilized separate dough divider apparatus and dough forming apparatus in conjunction with a third device which transported the dough pieces, which have been separated from a generally unformed mass by the dough divider, from the dough divider to the dough forming apparatus.
Additionally, these prior art devices have relied on at least a minimal pre-forming operation on the dough prior to the actual bagel forming operation. As any kneading and working of the bagel dough during bagel forming is cumulative, the pre-forming operation increases the chances that the bagel dough will be over-worked and kneaded excessively during the total bagel forming operation, thereby interferring with the capability of the dough to rise during baking.
Further, with respect to the dough forming operation, the prior art devices have utilized a single conveyor which circumferentially defines a forming zone generally about a forming mandrel. In these prior art devices, the dough piece is placed into the forming zone between the mandrel and the conveyor which is moving relative to the mandrel and is rolled, kneaded and worked until it has extended circumferentially around the mandrel. The use of a single conveyor has necessitated the use of a generally complex conveyor apparatus and further, has resulted in excessive kneading and over-working of portions of the dough.
A further prior art device as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,726, has utilized a dual conveyor comprising a generally wide belt which operates in conjunction with a moving forming die which defines generally one-half the circumference of the forming zone and which is mounted to a second conveyor. The relatively wide belt is passed through a stationery belt deflector which distorts the generally planar belt into a trough-like configuration to define the other half of the forming zone.
In all these prior art references, the dough is worked continuously by the dough forming apparatus and, by virtue of the fact that these prior art devices utilize a single piece of dough which is manipulated until it has elongated sufficiently to extend completely around the forming mandrel, tend to further over-work, punish and excessively knead the bagel dough which again increases the risk that it will not rise properly during baking.